angel gets wings
by Fanfic Bros
Summary: team RWBY gets two new member their Ruby and Yang sisters how will this turn out and Angel knows how to fight but she's scared to fight can her team help her fight
1. Chapter 1

Team RWBY was sitting in their dorm when they got a call from Ozpin saying two members are joining team RWBY

"Guys two more members are joining team RWBY" they heard a knock on the door

"Come in" they saw two girls standing there one looks ten one looks thirteen

"Sapphire Angel" Ruby and Yang said in sync

"Ruby Yang!" Sapphire and Angel said in sync and ran up to hug them

"Well It looks like you guys know each other" said Ozpin

"I have a mission for you guys" said Ozpin

"What is it?" asked Ruby

"To go find out what torchwick is planning"

"On it sir" said Weiss

"Let's go" said Grey

"OK" said Yang they grab their weapons and head out but when they saw a guy in a black coat

"Konig?" said Blake

"Yes umm Konig, and I well he made it, but I designed it we made the weapon for Angel but we need Ruby to check on it" said Grey

"Sure I will" said Ruby they hand her the weapon

"Their names are Angel and Blue combined is Angel blue"

"Can I join your guys mission?" said Konig

"Yes sure" they walk out and jump off to look badass

"Let's run" said Yang they ran as fast as they could to the location Ruby thought does Konig know about Grey about them loving each other

"Konig did you know about Grey and I?" please dont be mad

"Yes I hate him so much I will rip his guts out to get you"

"Please dont"

"fine but if he hurts you he needs to watch his back"

"I promise he wont hurt me please dont kill him"

"I will do it Ruby I m not kidding he will die even if I have to rip his guts out"

"Please don't I will make sure he doesn't hurt me he promised"

"So Angel how's the weapon?" asked Grey

"I love it thank you"

"i engraved something in it" said Konig

"It looks like Chinese writing"

"Well it's dragon for survival" said Konig

"I like it" they reach the facility that torchwick is in

"So what is our plan of attack" asked Blake

"I can fly so I can have an eagle eye view"

"OK do it" Angel jumps up and flys and gets an eagle eye view

"Let's get this shit started" said Grey


	2. Chapter 2

Angel you can do this Angel thought but she cant she's scared

"Angel can you hear me?" said Ruby she didn't hear her

"Angel!"

"What oh sorry"

"Is there any enemies near us?"

"Yes I see four take them out or wait for them to pass your go" team RWBY sneaks past them not trying to kill anyone but torchwick they hide behind a wall

"Angel are we safe?'

"Yes your safe"

"OK thanks" they walk into the room with torchwick but Angel falls down for no reason and guys grab her

"ANGEL!" screamed Ruby

"RUBY!" Angel screamed the guys still had a hold of her they brought her to them

"ANGEL! LET HER GO!" screamed Ruby

"No not until you tell me what beacon is planning or else i'll kill her"

"NO DONT PLEASE"

"And Sapphire"

"NO NOT MY BABY SIS please" yelled Ruby Ruby was crying

"You have three seconds or else she dies"

"Three"

"NO DONT"

"Two"  
"NO PLEASE"

"One"

"OK ILL TELL YOU PLEASE LET HER GO"

"No you tell us first" and the guy holding Ruby put pressure

"THEIR PLANNING TO BUILD A SUPERWEAPON" said in 5 seconds

"good girl" he let go of Angel and Sapphire

"I'm sorry I failed beacon if they kick me out I understand"

"We'll just tell the truth"

**back at beacon**

"Ms Rose I am disappointed in you"

"I understand sir but they had Angel and Sapphire I didn't want to actually lose them if you kick me out I understand"

"No I wont"

"What? But I just reveled our plans"

"I know but I know what it's like to lose a family member cause of this"

"you do?"

"yes it was my mother"

"Im sorry"said Ruby

"i had to do what was right"

"but I understand you love your sisters but you got to let go sometimes miss rose" said Ozpin

"I will keep note of that thank you sir" she walks out of his office with team RWBY waiting

"Well?"

"He's not kicking me out he let me go with a warning"

"What? Thank god but What?"

"He said the same thing happened to him but he killed his mom"

"oh im sorry but im glad you didnt get kicked out" said Yang

"let's go to our room"

"Agreed" they walk back to the room

"Let's get some sleep" said Ruby

"we have no one to sleep with" said Sapphire

"Just sleep with me" said Ruby

"Thanks sis" said Sapphire and Angel in sync as they climb up with Ruby

"Sis i'm scared that they'll get us" said Angel

"I wont let that happen" said Ruby

"i love you Ruby" said Sapphire

"Same I love you Ruby" said Angel

"your friends will die and you will watch slowly" he stabs Ruby and she woke up in a fright

"Angel it's OK what happened?"

"you all died but me and I had to watch him kill you slowly" Angel said crying

"Shhhhh it's OK"

"I dont want to lose you any of you"

"you wont I wont let that happen"

"Yes we'll protect you Angel" said Sapphire

"Thanks guys"

"now get some sleep we'll hold you to make you not have nightmares" said Sapphire

"Thank you both"

**The Next day**

"Hey guys where's Angel?" asked Ruby

"In here" yelled Angel from the bathroom

"OK" said Angel walking out of the bathroom

"OK just making sure I knew where you were I dont want you to get hurt"

"Thank you Ruby"

"I can't fight i'm sorry Yang and Ruby I failed you two"

"No we can teach you again"

"Really I would like to"

"Yes it'll be just like old times but your twelve"


	3. Chapter 3

"Ich werde alle töten" said Konig

(I will kill all of them)

"Who will you kill Konig?" asked Grey

"Ah yes Grey how do you understand my language?" asked Konig

"Im german too. now please anwser the question who will you kill?"

"Meine Leute"

(my people)

"warum"

(why)

"weil sie mich für tot"

(because they left me for dead)

"ich sehe auch dann ich geuss Glück"

(i see well then i geuss good luck)

"Dank sind Sie wie ein Bruder Mann, den ich hasse, was ich über Sie gesagt"

(thanks you are like a brother man i hate what i said about you)

"Guys what are you talking about?" asked Angel

"Nothing just our talk. right Konig?"

"Yes now i must take my leave"

"So soon cant you stay a while?

"No Grey I must do this now"

"OK bye" was für ein Verrückter Grey thought under his tongue but Angel heard

"What did you say?'

"Oh I forgot you dont know german I said he's a maniac which I already knew this"

"Oh OK"

"Dont you have fight training with your sister?'

"Not yet"

"OK"

"What if something happens to you guys I cant live with myself"

"It's OK Angel if we die just know we love you everyone loves you"

"I guess your right"

"Your our sister now we're all brothers and sisters in fighting"

"And Grey can you keep a secret?"

"sure Why"

"Only Ruby Yang and Sapphire knows about me" she removes her headband

"Wow well hear this im a faunas too even Blake Weiss doesnt approve of the white fang but she loves the faunas give them a chance but dont remove your headband near team CRDL they will pick on you"

"Thanks Grey"

"Your welcome"

"We're here. Angel you ready for training?"

"Yes please" they walk out of the room and go to the training room

"warum König will sein Volk Scheiße töten"

(why does Konig want to kill his people shit)

"I love him like a brother but really kill his own people" Grey decided to walk out of the dorm when he heard Angel scream it was team CRDL standing over her

"Guys let her go" he said

"No this faunas doesn't deserve to live" they said he realized Angel had her headband of and the rest of the team CRDL had Ruby And Yang in a arm lock

"GREY HELP ME!" he hit Cardin to the ground and hit the rest of team CRDL and they ran off

"Angel your safe now dont worry"

"He pulled my ears it hurt" Angel said crying

"Shhhhh it's OK they wont hurt not when i'm around"

"Please let's just go back i'm scared of what would happened"

"Why dont I go with you guys so you can train"

"Sure" said Angel with a smile on her face they all walk to the training room Ruby taught Angel how to use her weapon from everything she saw in the weapon

"OK you ready to fight Angel?"

"Yes but I dont want to get hurt"

"Your my sis if I hurt you I will not forgive myself"

"OK sis" she lunges at Ruby and knocks her to the floor

"Sis im sorry"

"It's OK you hit me down that's good i'm prou- the room shakes

"Students get to safety it's torchwick"

"i can fight him" said Grey

"No he's stronger"

"Yes I am" said torchwick as he shot Yang

"SIS!" he shoots Ruby (dont worry she's not dead so dont get angry)

"RUBY!" yelled Angel

"Oh look Angel's all alone oh wait" he shoots Grey

"GREY!" Angel is crying her dream is coming true

"Look little Angel cant fight"

"Your right I cant fight" (come on Angel think what did Ruby and Yang teach you when you were little?)

"Goodbye Angel"

"No I wont die it's survival for me" Angel says and punches him across the room

"That's for my friends and my sisters" she lungs at him and hits him then activates her semblance you will die she swoops down and stabs him

"You think your tough" said one of the goons they stab her but she stabs them at the same time then the other goons leave

"ANGEL! please dont die on me" said Ruby

"Ru...Ruby"

"Shhhhhh it's OK please just dont close your eyes please"

"I love you Ruby" Angel falls asleep

"NO ANGEL HELP ME HERE ANGEL STAY WITH ME!" all Angel could see is darkness

"Angel" Ruby said Crying when Angel woke up she was in the infirmary and Ruby was crying right next to her

"Sis what's going on?"

"ANGEL!"

"Sis it hurts please stop"

"Oh sorry"

"It's OK I love your hugs but that hurt because it was where I was stabbed"

"I hope you get better"

"Sis why aren't I hooked up to a machine"

"Because your a faunas"

"Oh OK I didn't know"

"Well it's looks like your healing"

"It feels like I'm healing"

"I'm glad"


	4. Chapter 4

"Where's my weapon?" asked Angel

"I have it for when you get out"

"Well I have to go I hope you get better" said Ruby

"Wait! Cant you stay with me?"

"I wish I could but Sapphire wants to see you"

"OK" she walks out and Sapphire walks in

"SIS!"

"Hey Sapphire i-

"Dont do that again please it scared me I dont want to loose you any of you" she said hugging Angel

"You wont Sapphire you wont"

"I love you Angel"

"Love you too Sapphire"

"Well I have to go I love you sis hope you get better"

"I love you too" Sapphire walks out and Yang comes in crying

"Yang whats wrong and how aren't you guys dead?"

"We faked our death and I just wanted to see how you fight im sorry" she said continuing to cry

"Yang don't cry It's not your fault"

"Yes it is I almost killed you by faking my death I didn't want to"

"It's OK Yang I tried I didnt look fast enough I dont have good reflexes"

"OK well Grey didn't fake his death well he's injured"

"Can I see him?"

"Woah Angel take care of yourself first"

"OK"

"OK well bye I love you"

"Love you too Yang" Yang walks out of the room Blake and Grey walk into the room

"GREY!"

"Angel you OK?"

"Yes I-

"Miss Johnson your diagnosis shows you got stabbed in the shoulder"

"That's why it hurts It hurts owwwww"

"Just lay back and relax"

"OK"

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave I hope you understand"

"Yes be strong Angel" they scan Angel and she screams

"Miss Johnson I need you to be calm it'll be over in a minute"

"O...OK it hurts"

"I know just hang on" she stayed still

"OK done"

"Thank god what was that?"

"It scanned through your body to see how much blood was lost that's why it hurt"

"OK" the nurse walks out of the room and Grey and Blake walked in

"How'd it go?" asked Blake

"It hurt"

"It's OK it's over" said Blake hugging Angel

"When can I get out of the hospital?"

"We dont know when"

"OK"

"Well we're going to go bye"

"Wait can someone stay with me"

"I will your like my sister now" said Blake

"OK"

"Grey can you go on without me?"

"Yes I have Weiss"

"OK"

"OK Angel I'll be here if you need me" said Blake as she sits down in a chair

"Goodnight you two" he said as he turns out the lights


	5. Chapter 5

They were sleeping until Angel woke up in a panic not acknowledging the pain

"Blake Blake!"

"What is it Angel?"

"I had a nightmare" Blake hugs Angel

"It's OK what was it about?"

"It was I got kiddnaped and before they did that they...they killed you and Ruby" Angel said crying

"Shhhhhhh it's OK we'll always be together foREVer"

"FoREVer"

"I love you Blake"

"I love you too Angel now go to sleep remember I'm here for you" Angel fell back asleep

**The Next Morning **

Angel wakes up and sees Blake sleeping

"Blake Blake wake up

"Oh morning Angel"

they heard a knock on the door

"Come in" she heard the door open and it was Ruby

"Hey Angel how are you feeling?"

"My shoulder still hurts"

"I know the nurse said your getting let out today they just dont know when"

"YAY!"

"I'm glad too" the doctor came in and said

"Your free to go we patched you up last night miss Belladonna said it was OK we decided not to wake you up"

"Thanks doc" she gets up pain still continues but not as bad beacon shakes

"OH GOD NOT AGAIN!" said Ruby Angel heals quickly to fight what is coming

"Oh hey red nice seeing you but your sister and I have unfinished business to attend to"

"I thought I killed you" said Angel

"It was a clone little Angel"

"Angel it's the real one take cover I dont want you to die" said Ruby standing in front of her

"No I will win" she grabs her weapon from Ruby and lungs towered torchwick and hit him and killed him and he said

"There's a new enemy other than me his name is Perditio"

"OH GOD" said Ruby

"What sis?" asked Angel

"It means destruction in greek"

"OH MY GOD" said Blake

"We need to get to the dorm and plan our attack" said Yang

**team RWBYS dorm **

"So what's the Plan sis?" asked Angel

"I dont know yet I cant think knowing my sis is going to die"

"I wont if I do I love you"

"I'll miss you please dont do this"

"I have to Ruby"

"No you cant, I wont allow it"

"I have to Ruby what if you guys die or get injured and cant fight,what will happen then"

"We'll figure something out but if my little sis dies I wont forgive myself If you die"

"Sis it's OK I love all of you if I die remember i'll always watch over you guys Ruby i'm not your little sis anymore I can stand up for what is right If you just let me"

"She is right Ruby" said Blake

"But...but i-

"Shhhh sis it's OK I love you and always will" Angel said as she walked out of the room

"I'm coming with you" said Ruby

"Sis i'm glad you want to but I must do this Alone" she walks out and Ruby starts crying

"It's OK Ruby she'll be fine"

"But what if she ends up dead"

"She'll be fine she's strong"

"I hope if something happens to Angel I wont forgive myself"

"Ruby be strong look I asked her if we follow her just in case"

"OK" said Ruby crying they grab their stuff and follow Angel Ruby wonders is this because she was always called weak she follow her to abandoned building and they see him Perditio

"So weakling why you come so far to lose it all?"

"I am not weak i'll kill you" he smirks and lunges towards her and knocks her down she gets up and tries to use Angel blue but he grabs her and he almost chokes her out until Ruby jumps down and hits him with crescent rose but that just pissed him off she says

"I'll deal with you later" he walks over to Ruby and picks her up

"No one...touches...my...sister" she runs up and hits him with Angel blue and starts to fly and swoops in and kills him all of them were in shock

"Ruby?" no response

"Ruby? Sis please be alive"

"Angel is that you?"

"Yes sis thank god your alive"

"Is he dead?"

"Yes sis I love you Ruby hear let me help you up" she gets Ruby to stand and puts Ruby's arm around her

"I love you too sis lets go back"

"Yes that'll be nice" they walk al the way back to beacon Angel trying to hold Ruby up


	6. Chapter 6

**Back at team RWBY's dorm **

"I cant believe my own sis killed this guy" said Ruby

"Well he pissed me off by almost choking you out" said Angel

"Well what did I tell you, my little sis can fight" she said ruffling Angel's hair

"SIS!" they all just laugh **outside the dorm**

"You just wait johnson I will get you and it isn't going to be good hahahaha"

**back in the dorm**

"Lets get some sleep cause I'm sure everyone is tired" said Blake

"Right" they all go to sleep Angel and Sapphire still doesn't have a place to sleep so they slept with Ruby

"I love you sis" Angel and Sapphire said in sync they climb up with Ruby and sleep with her Ruby looks at Yang and just has a smile on her face and she walks up and kisses Ruby on the forehead same with Sapphire and Angel

"Goodnight Ruby"

"Goodnight Yang" she falls asleep and Yang walks to her bed and falls asleep

**In the morning**

"Guys have you seen Angel?" said Ruby

**unknown place **

"Where am I?"

"Hey don't you know me?" said a girl walking out of the shadow it was a woman dressed in red

"NO! WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME"

"If you dont tell me where the blueprints or your sisters are dead"

"I DONT KNOW PLEASE LET ME GO"

"Not until you tell me where they are"

"I DONT KNOW PLEASE DONT NOT RUBY NON OF MY SISTERS PLEASE!" she lights her fire and jabs Angel in the chest

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"YOU TELL ME NOW!"

"I DONT KNOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT!"

"You are really pissing me off girl" she jabs Angel again

"NO PLEASE STOP LOOK I DONT KNOW ONLY MY SISTER KNOWS I SWEAR PLEASE!"

"yea right sure she does but your staying here tonight" she said

"No I want to go home please"

"No you are staying here"

"No please let me go"

"Girl you are staying here dont make me kill you"

"No I swear I wont say another word"

"Good now follow me" she leads Angel to a cell and throws her in hours passed her bow twitched she knew what was coming

"Hey Angel" how did he know my name

"Wh...o Who are you?"

"It's me Konig"

"What are you doing?"

"Breaking you out of here"

"Soldier what are you doing?"

"Sending her to the most worse cell ever"

"Oh that cell well she deserves the best"

"Wait I like this cell please no no NO!" yelled Angel as he pulled her out of her cell

"Good acting"said Konig

"Thanks" they walk out to the front door and he releases her until they hear the guards calling Konig and they walk outside and run to a forest

"Are they following us?"

"No I dont think so"

"What did they do to you?"

"My chest hurts she hit me with some sort of fire"

"It's OK your safe now how did this happen?"

"They kidnapped me"

"How?, I thought beacon had high top security"

"Apparently not"

"Did they do anything else?"

"No"

"let go back to beacon"

"OK" said Angel crying

"Why are you crying?" asked Konig

"Because If you didn't who knows what would've happened if you didn't rescue me"

"Don't cry it's over"

"OK" she said wiping the tears from her eyes


	7. Chapter 7

They walk back to beacon and Ruby was waiting at the front of beacon

"ANGEL! I'm so glad your OK" she turns to Konig and says

"Thank you for bringing back my Sister"

"No problem Ruby"

"Sis it was scary my chest hurts someone hit me with fire" Angel said crying

"It's OK your safe now I wont let that happen again I promise"

"Sis you know how we were taught how to use our aura?"

"Yes?"

"I cant activate mine"

"I can help with that" said Grey walking up to them

"You can really" Asked Angel

"Yes give me your hands" Angel gives Grey her hands and he closes his eyes and Angel feels a shock through her wrist

"Now we dont know what your aura does"

"Wait is someone hurt I think I know what it is"

"Yes as we were running I got shot in the leg" said Konig

"OK" she closes her eyes and a shield spawns around them and heals Konig's leg

"So that's what you aura does" said Konig

"i didn't know"

"You didn't know what your aura was?" asked Grey

"No I didn't"

"Well now you know" said Grey

"I'm glad I can heal you guys" she finally found out about what her aura is she's glad she can heal her team but what if another enemy tries to kill her sisters and her team Grey just walks off

"Where are you going?" asked Konig

"To be alone I have so stuff to do" he walks back to the dorm

_Come together like a __foot__in a __shoe__  
__Only this time I __think __I stuck my foot in my mouth. __  
__Thinking __out loud and acting in vain. __  
__Knocking over anyone that stands in my way. __Sometimes I need to __apologize__. __  
__Sometimes I need to admit that I ain't right. __  
__Sometimes I should just keep my mouth shut, or only say hello. __  
__Sometimes I still feel I'm __walking__alone. __Walk on eggshells on my old __stomping __ground, __  
__yet there's really no one left, that's hanging around. __  
__Isn't that another __familiar face__? __  
__Too drunk to figure out they're fading away._

_Sometimes I need to __apologize__. __  
__Sometimes I need to admit that I ain't right. __  
__Sometimes I should just keep my mouth shut, or only say hello. __  
__Sometimes I still feel I'm __walking __alone. _ Why do I feel alone all the time when my friends are always with me he thought he needs them he loves them he hears a knock on the door

"Grey,Can I, Come In" asked Weiss

"Yes sure"

"I heard you you need help"

"I do not need help Weiss" he said

"Grey yes you do"

"Weiss I don't I understand you want to help me but I don't need help"

**does Grey need help or is Weiss wrong you decide **


	8. Chapter 8

"Weiss,i dont need help"

"Grey yes you do you need help if you sang that you need and you said you feel like you walk alone when we're here with you"

"Weiss I understand your concern but this I need to figure to on my own" with that he walked out of the room and ran down the halls and ran into professor Ozpin

"Grey what have I told you about running down the halls?"

"Sorry sir I just had to get away from Weiss"

"You know I know everything about you I read your bio and I know you have anxiety problems I can help you out with that I can stop this from happening"

"I understand,everyone wants to help me but this I want to figure out on my own sir"

"Yes,i understand" he walked away from Ozpin, he wonders if what their doing is right, but at the same time not, he needs to find out what is happening to him but with no one's help, he cant figure out whats wrong with him maybe their right maybe he does need help 'no it is too late' he thought but maybe it's not to late he ran into Blake

"Oh Grey, I have been looking for you, you know we love you and want the best for you"

"I understand but I...I OK, yes I just dont want it from Weiss she can be oh, what's the word i'm looking for umm over-helpful, can you help me?

"Yes Grey"

"I have anxiety problems as you know and I cant run away from my problems, what do I do?"

"Just talk to us I'm sure everyone can help you,but you just need talk to us,OK?"

"OK,thanks Blake"

"You're welcome just talk to the person you feel comfortable talking to"

"OK well I'm off" Blake just thought can he fight with everything that's going on with him ,no he is a tough kid he can fight it' Grey walked down the halls thinking what Blake said he bumps into Luke (literally) his best friend he had Black hair that was long Black ripped skinny jeans with a white shirt

"Luke what are you doing here,aren't you too young?"

"Yes but I got accepted and I have been looking at that Angel girl and I think I am in love with her"

"I will have to ask Ruby if you can but OK"

"Really?you will do that for me?"

"Yes you're my best friend"

"OK see ya around" he walks to the training room and sees Ruby fighting

"Hey Ruby"

"Hey Grey" she said as she kissed him

"I have to ask you something"

"Yes,what is it?"

"My best friend Luke is here and he told me he's in love with Angel can he- Ruby stopped him

"I know where you're going and yes but if he hurts my little sis I will hurt you and him"

"He wont do anything if he does I will kill him" Ruby just giggled

"Well lets train together"

"Sure" they fight until they got tired

"Lets go back to the dorm" they walk to the dorm and they open the door to find Angel crying

"Angel whats wrong?" asked Ruby

"I have no love like you two"

"Well Grey ran into his best friend and he said that he has taken a liking to you"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"I'll call him" Grey pulls out his phone and text Luke to meet him at team RWBY'S dorm minutes pass and they hear a knock on the door

"That might be him" Grey answers the door

"Luke hey man"

"Hey now why did you call me over?"

"Cause Angel's here" Luke then whispers to Grey

"Dude you know I get shy around girls"

"Dude you can do it,talk to her"

"Hey"

"Grey is this Luke?" asked Ruby

"Yes"

"Luke this is Angel"

"Hey Angel"

"He-Hey"

"Guys lets leave them to their privacy" Said Grey,Ruby walks over to Luke as the team walks out

"If you hurt my sister I will kill you got it"

"Got it" she walks out of the room so they can be alone little did she know what would happen

"Angel I really like you every time I see you I just get shy to talk to you" the door opens and Yang says

"Sorry for interrupting but Ozpin wants to put You,Luke,Sapphire and Grey on a team"

"OK" they walk down the halls and walk to the main hall

"OK we have one student who's been here for a long time and he's not on a team and we have three new students and I have decided to put them on a team so Grey,Sapphire,Angel and Luke you will be known as GASL Leaded by...Grey Tory"

"Congrats man" said Luke

"Yeah congratulations" said Angel

"I knew you could be team leader" said Sapphire


End file.
